Phango
Phango is the main antagonist of the 2013 computer-animated South African film, Khumba. He is a vicious leopard who wishes to eat Khumba so he can become a more powerful hunter. He was voiced by Liam Neeson, who also played Ra's al Ghul from Batman Begins, Clinch Leatherwood in A Million Ways to Die in the West, Bad Cop from The Lego Movie and Raccoon from The Nut Job. Biography Backstory Phango was born with one blind eye and was abandoned by his clan as the runt of the litter. He was thrown in the magical water pond in the clan's lair. This only made him stronger giving him an extra, almost mystical strong sense of smell. He rose back up and killed his clan in revenge. He is obsessed with being whole. Phango is also superstisious and believes by myth a half-striped zebra would make him the most powerful hunter who ever lived and would make him "complete". Role Phango is first seen roaming the desert sniffing out specific scents. Khumba the half striped zebra opened the zebras enclosed fence for security to let some Gemsboks in. The Zebra Clan were very disappointed and the Gemsbok Elder gave up. Outside the perimeter, Phango was attacking Gemsbok and was soon able to enter past those gates. The Zebra Clan freaked out when they found out that Phango was near the opened gate, but was unable to enter before it was closed again and more branches were added and then taunted the Zebra's. Khumba later leaves to get to the magical waters in which he could gain his stripes. Outside the perimter he meets a quirky opportunistic African wild dog named Skalk. Skalk agreed to get him to assist him in getting to the final destination in exchange for some water for him and his buddies. Khumba explained to him he had no water. When he led Khumba to his pack they were only intrested in eating him, even though Skalk tried to tell them that he's their ticket to water. Thought they don't listen and proceeded to attack him. But a motherly Wildebeest named Mama V interrupted and attacks the wild dogs and scares them off. Khumba then befriends her and her friend the paranoid eccentric ostrich, Bradley. Mama V and Bradley decide to help Khumba get to his destination after they hear his story. Soon after, Skalk leaves his pack. Phango paws Skalk down and forces him to tell him where the zebra's going, so Skalk did. Khumba, Mama V, and Bradley encountered rock rabbits who worshipped The Black Eagle. The Eagle told Khumba the story of Phango. The Eagle told Khumba the directions to Phango's cave. Mama V tears up about her child, Elijah that Phango killed. Mama V and Bradley had a close confrontation with Phango when Bradley blurted out where he was going but he'll never find him. Phango realizes that Khumba was heading for his cave and returned there. Mama V and Bradley realize he's heading towards Phango's cave. Discovering the map led to Phango's lair the dueteroginists fall out and decide Khumba should finish this solitarily. Khumba is saved by the Gemsbok Elder. Mama V and Bradley become concerned and decide to turn back and warn Khumba. Phango told Khumba that it was foretold that a half striped zebra would be born and would make him the most powerful leopard that ever lived. But he killed his clan so he could have him. As he charged, Khumba kicked some stones in his eyes, he yelled in pain and chased after him, he will savor slowly after the chase and once eaten, Khumba will complete him, Khumba said that Phango can't change what he is, he said there's only one way to find out. During their epic underwater battle, Phango headlocked Khuma's body to a rock while a large chunk of rock splinters it and cracks the walls of the cave. As he tried to drown Khumba, he remembers the day he almost drown when he was a cub. He stepped on his eye with his hoof, he tried to pull Khumba down again. A waterfall emerges and eventually a watering hole at the surface. The zebras, antelopes, and friends are gathered watching in suspense. Phango scratches his flank. Khumba pushes the loose rock that Phango is standing on, causing the evil leopard to plummet to his death into the gorge below, with two boulders crushing him. Personality Phango is completely sadistic, cunning, ruthless, predatory, aggressive, and treacherous, so he shows no mercy for the other animals. When he became a ferocious and intimidating hunter, he killed his own clan as revenge, but also to kill Khumba for himself. Category:Characters Category:Khumba characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Predators Category:Cats Category:Jaguars and leopards Category:Villains Category:Greedy characters Category:Brutes Category:Deceased characters Category:Psychopath characters